2V2 PVP
}} 320px|right 2v2 PvP era una variación del Dojo del clan, sin embargo, a diferencia de su contraparte del dojo, que no requiere un dojo para ser construido. Los duelos 2 contra 2 tuvieron lugar en nodos de misión designados, llamados "Coliseo", y estaban disponibles para todos los jugadores independientemente de las afiliaciones de su clan. Este modo de juego fue desarrollado como un precursor del sistema Cónclave para probar sus capacidades, sin embargo, sigue siendo un misterio por qué los no desarrolladores pueden acceder a los mapas. Es posible que los desarrolladores confiaran en la aportación de los jugadores para medir la efectividad del nuevo sistema, o tal vez fue un huevo de Pascua para usuarios atentos, pero esta teoría se debilita por el hecho de que los moderadores en los foros de Warframe comenzaron a eliminar activamente temas relacionados 2v2 PVP. El modo de juego finalmente se eliminó del juego en la para dar paso a Cónclave. A partir de la , se pudieron encontrar dos Coliseos en Mercurio y Venus. Sus ubicaciones no fueron lanzadas oficialmente y hasta su eliminación aparentemente todavía estaban en desarrollo. Accessing the Colosseums In order to access the missions, players had to enter either the Mercurio o Venus system, hover their mouse over Lares (Mercury) or Fossa (Venus), then press either "A" or the left arrow key and start the mission by pressing "Enter" on the keyboard. You were also able to access the Colosseum on Mercury by hovering your mouse over Apollodorus with the same method above. Each map had similarities and differences: both maps listed their mission mode as Asesinato, had two targets ("PVP" for Mercury and "PVP2" for Venus), and had levels 2-4 and 8-13, respectively (despite the fact this didn't really matter since no enemies were present). When either map was entered, the lobby screen would include a model of Ambulas, and state that the mission being entered was Terminus (Mercury). This was the same for both maps regardless of the planet. Each Colosseum also had different PVP modes: the Mercury Colosseum featured a 1v1v1v1 game mode, while the Venus Colosseum featured a 2v2 game mode. Gameplay Unlike a standard Dojo duel, a 2v2 PVP match would continue without a time limit. The goal of the game was either to win it by eliminating the enemy players multiple times, or to have one of the teams forfeit by leaving the match. Most Warframe powers and weapons worked as intended and had no handicap on damage, and the bleedout state would activate when reaching zero health as it usually would. The starting area in both Colosseums was a semi-translucent cube with four tiles similar to the Navigation Consoles found in Repetidores. These were activated with the "X" key, and once all players were kneeling down on the tiles, the match would start in 10 seconds. The cube was supposed to then disappear when timer ended, allowing users to explore the map, however the cube on Mercury's Colosseum would never disappear, and the only way to exit it would to be downed, crawl to the edge of the cube and let the bleedout timer run out. You would have then been teleported outside the cube. Unlike normal maps which are randomly generated, Colosseums had the same layout for all players. As of none of the arenas features Orbes de energía. All players start with 50 Energy, with no way of gaining more energy unless one of the players had Sifón de energía equipped. Colosseums Mercury The Colosseum on Mercury featured a tileset based on the Nave Corpus tileset (the Colosseum would later return as Estación de carga en Cónclave). This level featured both Cryogenic Leakage y Battle Damage Peligros ambientales scattered throughout the map. One room also included the circuit board hazard found on the tileset, but comprising of the whole room. Touching this hazard would deal damage to the player and would emit an electrocution sound, similar to the Electrified Water hazard found on the Laboratorio submarino Grineer y Derrelicto Orokin tilesets, and the Battle Damage hazard worked as one would expect in normal missions. However the Cryogenic Leakage hazard seemed to have no impact on players shields. The arena has a symmetrical design, and is based more on ground conflict rather than the vertical gameplay that the Venus Colosseum offered. However, there were four large tower-like structures that were only accessible for frames with high stamina (wall-running was required). Cargo containers were positioned symmetrically on both sides of the map for flanking purposes. Venus right|300px The Colosseum on Venus featured a tileset based on the Asteroide Grineer tileset. It featured multiple platforms which connected edges of the map. This Colosseum featured no Peligros ambientales. Differences to Modern Conclave *Weapons, abilities, and mods used their PvE values, bringing an extremely low time-to-kill to the mode. **Statistics from cascos arcanos also used their PvE values. *Compañeros can be brought into a Colosseum unlike in modern Conclave (excluding Venari). *Instead of just dying, players enter a bleedout state, and are able to be revived by teammates. *Each planet had one PvP node with a set Conclave rating limit, and must be unlocked from the star chart in order to access it. **If a player's Conclave rating in at a certain level, they can only play on one certain map. **Equipment and mods are tied into the Conclave ratings. *Unlike in modern Conclave, there was no red highlighting around opponents, making stealth a viable tactic in certain maps. *Instead of knelling in a dark room when a match was starting, players knelling in the middle of the map inside a white barrier. *Players could choose which team they want to be on. *No passive energy regeneration. *PvP didn't offer any rewards at the time. Errores The following bug list contains bugs which are unknown to have been amended before the Colosseums' removal.. *Players are not teleported outside the starting area in the Mercury Colosseum when the game starts. *In both Colosseums, once the match starts, players are able to get back inside the starting area, but are unable to get out afterwards. *The Cryogenic Leakage hazard has no effect on players in either Colosseums. *There is no match termination script which marks a victory for any player or team - it is nearly impossible to finish a match as in the majority of matches one or more players will encounter an issue where they can't respawn anymore. Match are not automatically forfeited when one player leaves or gets disconnected, and when this happens players aren't teleported back into the starting area as expected. *Both Colosseums use the Evolution Engine menu rather than the Warframe menu. :*Selecting "Secrets" in the menu brings you to an empty menu with no way to exit it. The only way to exit the menu is to terminate the program with Start or Alt+Tab, then close it on the taskbar. :*The majority of the bugs within the Colosseums could have been fixed by having the host player select "Restart Chapter" in the Evolution Engine menu. *It is possible to start 1v1 and 2v1 matches even when all 4 players aren't present. Any player who did not assign himself to a team will not be able to use weapons or revive anyone, however all players will be able to kill (but not revive) unassigned players. Curiosidades *The Warframe Forum's moderators' efforts to cover up the existence of 2v2 PVP may continue today, but this is yet to be tested. **It was later proven that the moderators' efforts of ridding evidence of 2v2 PVP's existence hasn't extended to current day due to a forum post of the Warframe forums . *On the top of the Mercury Colosseum, there appeared to be a production line containing something that looked like an upscale version of Jackal (see media). Historial de actualizaciones *Introducido. }} Véase también *PvP *Duelo, a dojo based variant of 2V2 PVP. *Cónclave, the player verses player exclusive gamemode. de:2vs2 PVP en:2V2 PVP